


No Matter What

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is Russian, Bucky is gay, Card Games, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, being outed, bucky is natashas cousin, character flees homeland, so is nat, tony is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Natasha Romanoff left Russia to become a prima ballerina in New York. There she meets her husband Steve Rogers and his best friend Tony Stark. Everything is good until she gets word from her father, her cousin Bucky has been outed as gay and his life is now in danger.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted to my AO3!!

“Honey! I’m home!” Tony calls out as he enters Steve and Nat’s apartment.

“Hey, Tony, I’m in the kitchen.” Steve calls.

“What’s for dinner, sugarplum?” Tony asks as he walks into the large kitchen.

“Salmon, with brown rice.” Steve answers.

“Yum.” Tony hums. “Where’s Nat?”

“I don’t know.” Steve murmurs, looking at his phone. “She should have been home an hour ago.”

“I’m sure she just stayed late.” Tony says, shrugging his shoulders. Steve opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything the door to the apartment flies open and Nat comes storming in.

“I will call you back later. Good bye, Papa.” Nat says, before hanging up the phone.

“Hey, honey, how was practice?” Steve asks, moving to kiss his wife.

“Fine.” Nat clips, ducking away from Steve’s lips.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, watching as his wife rips open the fridge. “Who was on the phone?”

“My Papa.” Nat answers, as she grabs a bottle of water. “My cousin is coming to live with us.” 

“What?” Steve asks, eyes going wide.

“My cousin is moving to America, he will be staying with us.” Natasha says, glaring at her husband. “We have room.”

“When?” Tony asks, butting into the conversation.

“Papa just put him on the flight. He will be here tomorrow morning.” Natasha says.

“Why so soon?” Steve asks.

“Bucky is gay.” Nat says. “His father found out and is not pleased.”

“Alright.” Steve says. “But what does that have to do with him moving here?”

“Do you know what can happen to a gay man in Russia?” Nat yells. “His father want’s him dead! The only reason he is alive is papa smuggled him onto a flight!”

“I’m sorry.” Steve murmurs. “Of course he can stay here.” He adds pulling his wife into a hug.

“Does he have a visa?” Tony asks, and Nat shakes her head. “How are you planning on keeping him here?”

“I do not know.” Natasha murmurs. “I will figure this out later, when he is safe.”

“I’ll marry him.” Tony says.

“What?” Steve asks.

“It’s the easiest way to keep him here, to keep him safe.” Tony explains. “The government will fast track all of his paper work, if the name Stark is on it. They want to keep my dad happy, so he keeps making them weapons.”

“You would do this? Marry a stranger?” Nat asks.

“Your one of my best friends, Nat.” Tony says, smiling. “I would do anything for you.”

“Thank you.” Nat sobs, pulling Tony into a hug. “You are good man, Tony.”

****

“His flight landed a little while ago.” Steve says, as he moves to stand in between Tony and Nat. “He just has to finish going through customs and grab his luggage.”

“Papa says he had no luggage. He had to leave quickly.” Nat murmurs.

“We’ll buy him whatever he needs.” Tony says.

“You do not have to do that.” Nat says.

“I want to.” Tony says, smiling at Natasha. Then a rush of people come through the double doors, all of them looking around for their families, their rides, or the exit.

“Do you see him?” Steve asks, looking down at Nat.

“Tasha!” A deep voice calls, Nat’s head snaps towards the door.

“Bucky!” She yells as she runs towards her cousin, and not even a moment later they’re hugging. “I am glad you are safe.”

“It is good to see you Tasha.” Bucky whispers.

“Come, I want you to meet my husband and our friend.” Natasha says, leading him towards the two men.

“This is Bucky.” Natasha says. “Bucky, this is Steve and Tony.”

“It is nice to finally meet you, Bucky.” Steve says, shaking his hand.

“Hello.” Bucky says, gruffly.

“Hello, Bucky, it’s nice to meet you.” Tony says. “Are you hungry? We can all go and get breakfast.”

“Alright.” Bucky says, eyeing Tony suspiciously.

****

“So what do you think of Tony?” Natasha asks, when Tony and Steve get up to go pay the check.

“He seems nice.” Bucky says. “Why?”

“He said that he will marry you. So you can stay here.” Natasha says.

“He would marry a stranger? Why? What is wrong with him?” Bucky asks.

“Nothing. He is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He would do anything to help a friend.” Natasha says.

“I am not his friend.” Bucky says, frowning slightly. “I just met him.”

“But he is one of my best friends.” Natasha says. “He saw how upset I was yesterday, and he wanted to help.”

“Is he even gay?” Bucky asks.

“He’s bisexual.” Natasha answers.

“Are you guys ready to head home?” Steve asks, walking over to the booth.

“Yes.” Natasha says, smiling up at her husband.

“Are you ready, too?” Tony asks, looking at Bucky.

“Yes.” Bucky says, blushing.

“So, Bucky, tell me about yourself.” Tony says, smiling widely at Bucky.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything.” Tony says.

“I am 25.” Bucky says. “Before I moved here I was a mechanic, and I have two little sisters.”

“Cool.” Tony says after Bucky stops talking. “So uh, I don’t know how much Nat has told you but uh-.”

“We are to be married.” Bucky asks. “So I can stay in America?”

“Yeah, but only if you’re okay with it.” Tony rambles. “We can figure something else out, this is just the easiest option- but there are other things we can-.”

“I will marry you, Tony.” Bucky says, grinning.

“Oh! A-Alright!” Tony stammers, smiling at Bucky. “I’ll have to call mama, so we can start to plan the wedding.”

“We are not just going to go to city hall?” Bucky asks.

“My mom would kill us if we did that.” Tony says. “You’ll have to meet my parents soon.”

“They will be okay with this? You marrying a man?” Bucky asks, curiously.

“I mean, it took them a little while to accept the whole bisexuality thing, but yeah, they’ll be okay with it.” Tony says, smiling. “All they care about is my happiness.”

“That must be nice.” Bucky murmurs. “Having parents that love you no matter what.”

“We’ll once we get married they’ll be your parents to.” Tony says. “And they will love you no matter what, I promise.”

“And what about you, Tony?” Bucky whispers, grinning widely as he pulls Tony towards his body. “Will you love me no matter what?”

“I-I-I-uh.” Tony stammers.

“Stop playing with your food, Bucky.” Natasha calls from down the sidewalk.

“He is not my food, Tasha. He is my fiancée.” Bucky says, chuckling.


End file.
